From Heartbroken to New love
by crystangel03
Summary: Ginny has just been heart-broken and Draco tries to cheer her up.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Draco sat leaning on a tree, facing the lake with eyes closed enjoying his time alone with no one there to bother him.   
That was until his peaceful rest was soon interrupted by what seemed to be the crying and sobbings of a girl. He   
opened his eyes annoyed at being interrupted during his relaxing time and turned his gaze to the lake from which the   
crying was coming from, only to find the youngest Weasley on both hands and knees, head down her beautiful dark   
red hair falling on both sides of her head making it impossible to see her face. At this sight his breath caught in his   
throat and his heart sped up, for the truth was he liked the youngest Weasley but of course no one knew and seeing   
her like this, practically crying her heart out hurt him badly,even more than not being able to be with her. She   
seemed unaware of being watched and continued crying. Draco could not stand to sit there and watch her cry so he   
did the first thing that came to his mind and so he stood, fixed his robe and walked over to her.   
  
Ginny had just gone to the common room to ask Hermione if she would mind going over her mistakes on her test that  
they had taken yesterday and had gotten back today in which she got a 'C'. Yes she had excelled in potions and   
therefore was to take potions with the seven years but she hadn't study for the test this time. So she entered the   
common room and found it empty, she was about to leave when she heard a giggle coming from the boys dormitories   
so she made her way there. She slowly and silently as possible opened the door a bit and saw none other than Harry   
and Hermione snogging. They didn't seemed to notice Ginny watching them. Ginny couldn't fight the tears that almost   
immediately started to fall and ran out of there not even bothering to close the door behind and running out the   
common room. She immediately forgot about the test, dinner and everything else, all she cared about was getting out   
of there so she ranned to the place her feet took her to which ended up being the lake and collapsed unto the ground   
beside it not caring if anyone saw her.  
  
Draco approached Ginny and heard her say " I can't believe they would do this to me."   
  
" You can't believe who would do what to you?", Draco asked as he stopped beside her and sat down.  
  
Ginny knew who had spoken and turned away so he wouldn't be able to see her tear streaked face. It was bad enough   
he had the pleasure of seeing her cry and she wouldn't give him the pleasure of having him teasing her about the   
way she looked right then."It's none of your bussiness you stupid git, go away and leave me alone!"  
  
" No, I won't go away, just tell me what happened," said Draco calmly.  
  
" Fine then, if you won't go away I will!", Ginny replied angrily. She was about to get up and leave when Draco held   
her by her arm and gently pushed her down and said," Don't" Stay here." He got on one knee and said," I'll leave."He   
then took her chin and gently turned her head so they were both staring into each others eyes." Your face is much   
too beautiful for it to be streaked with tears", he said. He was about to get up when Ginny grabbed his hand," Wait,   
please don't go", Draco turned his gaze to her hand which was holding his then to her tear streaked face which was   
looking up at him, nodded and sat back down beside her.  
  
Ginny didn't really know why she had asked him to stay but when he had spoken those words to her, she knew he   
meant what he had said. They were both sitting there in silence, Draco taking this as an opportunity to study her   
from up close and Ginny trying to compose herself. About five minutes later Ginny calmed down a bit. Then finally   
Draco broke the silence.  
  
" Ginny what's wrong?" Does it have anything to do with your family?"   
  
" No, it has nothing to do with them" Is just... it's.. "   
  
" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.. you know it's not my business."  
  
" Well it's just that I've always had a crush on Harry since I met him and today, I... I.. found him and Hermione   
kissing." As she said this her eyes started to fill with tears but she wasn't going to cry, not again. She knew deep   
inside that in the end Harry would choose Hermione but she still had hoped that she would be wrong and he would   
choose her. Today though her hopes had gone down.  
  
Draco then took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear and told her," You shouldn't be crying... he doesn't   
know what he's missing. You're a great gal Ginny, you really are. You're a beautiful, kind, Gryffindor, brave and   
strong, so why don't you show me your strength by getting through this situation?" Ginny looked up at him a smile   
forming on her lips, her eyes still watery yet beautiful nontheless and locked with his beutiful, grey eyes. "You   
really meant it?" A smile formed on his lips and said " Yes". Ginny could not but be amazed at how handsome he   
looked smiling, not a sneer or a smirk but a real smile. She had never seen Draco Malfoy smile and now that she   
was looking at him she was looking at a different Malfoy, not the cold hearted Malfoy she had always known but a   
friendly compassionate Malfoy.  
  
" What?", he asked after noticing her gazing at him as if entranced. " Nothing", she replied quickly, "Is just that I've   
never seen you smile", she said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Draco noticed her blushing and his smile   
became a smirk. " Well you're definitely the first one, you should consider yourself lucky." "Is that so? Well I'll keep  
that in min," she replied. He smiled again and when Ginny looked at him smile once more her heart sped up and she  
couldn't help but smile back. " There you go, that's how I want to see you, smiling. Well do you want to stay here   
and..." " Talk" " Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, I was thinking more like... snogging perhaps?" Ginny  
laughed, " How about we talk instead and leave the snogging for dessert." Draco faked a pout and said, " Ok".  
  
Ginny had to laugh at that, she had never seen Draco Malfoy so care-free. She wondered what her brother Ron,   
family, or anyone would say if they saw her with Mr. Slytherin Prince himself but one thing she did know was she   
didn't care. Draco Malfoy was showing a different side of himself but one thing she didn't care. Draco Malfoy was   
showing a different side of himself to her, his inner self and she planned on becoming his friend and bring his inner   
self out.  
  
Draco could not help but laugh along with her, he was glad she was better and no longer crying. He couldn't belive  
that Harry Potter was blind to not see this beautiful, smart, funny and kind girl who had always admired and liked   
him. Yes Harry Potter was blind but he, Draco Malfoy wasn't and he wasn't going to let probably his only chance to   
get close with Ginny pass. He was going to take this opportunity to get to know the girl more than what he already   
knew of her. This was definitely the beggining of a new Draco Malfoy and frienship with Ginny Weasley. Who knew,   
maybe this frienship could one day lead to something more, something like ... love.   
  
A/N: Well hope you all liked it. I'm not sure if to write another chapter or not but well let's just wait and see.  
Please review! 


End file.
